


My Chocolatey Valentine

by cheesyficwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Era, Missing Moments, Post-Hogwarts, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyficwriter/pseuds/cheesyficwriter
Summary: A series of missing moments between Ron/Hermione specifically on Valentine's Day from first year at Hogwarts and beyond, all compiled into a single one-shot. Dedicated to all of my Romione lovers out there!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	My Chocolatey Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Happy hearts day to you all! I've been working on this one-shot for a few weeks and it's been a nice change of pace from my angsty WIP, Isolated :) This fic is dedicated to all of my Romione lovers out there (special shout-out to the peeps on the HPRomione Discord for being so wonderful). Pure fluff with a side of smut near the end, so I hope you all enjoy and that your day is filled with lots of love and chocolate <3

**My Chocolatey Valentine**

* * *

_Valentine's Day 1992_

It was an early morning in the Great Hall, students lining the tables to enjoy a spot of breakfast before heading to their classes for the day. The morning owls flew into the room, gliding effortlessly above the heads of the masses, looking for their intended destinations. 

A single package and a letter dropped unceremoniously onto the table in front of Ron and Hermione, who were consumed with their meals while waiting for Harry to make his appearance. 

"Oh! It's a package from my mum!" Ron eagerly tore open the parcel to reveal a small box of chocolates. "Wicked," he grinned broadly, already opening the box without hesitancy. 

Hermione shook her head and proceeded to tear open the letter from her parents. _Happy Valentine's day, my love,_ her mum had written. She smiled softly and took out a piece of parchment and her quill to pen a letter back. 

She wrote a few lines before she noticed Ron staring at her, his mouth stuffed full of chocolate as he chewed noisily. 

"What?" She asked in exasperation. 

He said nothing in response, but hesitantly pushed his box of chocolates towards her side of the table. "Want one?" 

Curious, Hermione peered into the box and saw an array of shapes and designs printed on the tiny chocolate hearts. Some looked soft, with rounded edges and what Hermione figured held a buttercream or cherry cordial center. Others were bolder, more angular-shaped, and she had her eye on one that sparkled with white flakes on the top. 

When she reached her hand over to grab it, Ron pulled the tray back at the last second. “Oh, best not try that one.”

Hermione’s eyebrows creased together. _What is he playing at? Is this just a trick?_ “Well, why not?”

“Fred and George. They have a habit of lacing the coconut flavors with pepper imps. Will make smoke blow out of your ears! Quite painful, really,” Ron winced, clearly recalling a time when he fell for one of the twins’ deceptions. 

“Well, how could they have possibly switched out the chocolates if the package just arrived directly from your mum?”

“Best not to ask the questions you don’t really want answers to…” He slowly removed the questionable chocolate and slid the tray back over to her. 

“And what makes you think that I don’t want to know the answer?” She replied haughtily, “I _always_ want to know the answer!”

Ron rolled his eyes but ignored her question. “Here, you should try this one,” he held out a soft, rounded-edge sweet with a swirly design on the top, “You mentioned that you like caramel, right? But you don’t get a chance to eat it very often ‘cause your parents don’t like you to have sugar. They’re, what did you call them, denteets?”

Hermione looked taken aback by how he remembered her favorite type of sweet. “They’re _dentists_. And...yes...yes I do.”

Ron quirked an eyebrow. “Then here, take it.”

“Well, thanks,” she murmured as she took a slow bite. Her eyes lit up as the chocolate melted into her mouth, the caramel sweetly sticking to her teeth. “Mmm...this is delightful!”

Ron grinned broadly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Hermione.”

Maybe this friend of hers had a sweeter side to him than she had realized before. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ron.”

* * *

_Valentine's Day 1993_

  
  


It was February 14th and the Great Hall was decorated in a way it's never been before. Bundles and bundles of bright pink flowers littered the room, along with the heart-shaped confetti that was falling magically from the faux-sky ceiling. 

Hermione gazed wondrously up at the sight. She had never been one much for this specific holiday, but something about the sight, especially still being relatively new to the magical world, made it difficult for her to look away. 

Beside her, Ron walked up and let out a very pointed _blech_ sound. He was chewing on a piece of chocolate rather noisily. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Who is responsible for this rubbish?" 

Hermione chose not to comment, still too enthralled by the quaint sounds of the harp playing on its own in the background. 

"I think I recall seeing Professor Lockhart walk by earlier. He was dressed in _pink_ robes!" Harry expressed incredulously and the two boys laughed together while Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Ron observed Hermione's tut of disapproval. She was annoyed that he chose to challenge her at this very moment, but nevertheless couldn’t resist humoring him. 

"I'll have you know that Professor Lockhart is absolutely brilliant! I mean, the decorations, the harp...I for one think it's all marvelous!"

Ron looked absolutely disgusted. "Of course, I suppose Defense Against the Dark Arts today will be yet another lecture on his infinite greatness? Perhaps reading off some more fan mail? _Oh_ , even better, maybe reading off the mountains of Valentine's Day cards he will be receiving from his admirers. Perhaps he'll read _your_ letter, Hermione?" 

Harry winced and backed away slightly. This conversation was heading in a scary direction.

Hermione's face grew red as she whirled her head around to meet Ron's blazing eyes. "Why do you have to be so crude and insensitive all the time?”

“ _Oh Professor Lockhart, you are just soooo dreamy! You know so much about love and hearts and pink confetti thingies!”_ Ron mocked in a high-pitched tone. He received a withering stare from Hermione which he returned just as intensely. 

Harry felt rather uncomfortable to be in the middle of what was likely to be an impending row between his two best friends.

“Ronald, you are just so...so…ugh!” Hermione stomped away, clutching her books to her chest as she scurried off into the crowd of students. 

“What’d you have to go and say those things for?” Harry grumbled.

Ron merely shrugged, looking only slightly guilty. 

Hermione thought briefly back to the box of chocolates Ron held in his hands. Would he have offered her a piece, just like last year? Whatever, she wouldn't have accepted even if he did. What do those boys know about Valentine's Day, anyway? 

* * *

_Valentine's Day 1994_

Hermione rummaged through her trunk, looking for extra parchment so that she could write her parents. She received another note from them this morning, as they usually sent her for the holiday. All very cordial, simple, yet loving. With the stress of all of her classes this year, she was truly missing them, and wondered what they would think about the idea of her using a Time Turner to travel back in time just to keep up with her classes. She reckoned that bit of information wouldn’t be received well, even if she _would_ be allowed to disclose it to them. 

A voice broke out near the canopy bed next to hers. “Valentine’s Day...I wonder if we will get any cards this year...boys are starting to finally notice us, don’t you think?” Lavender eagerly questioned her closest friend, Parvati. Hermione wanted to snort out a laugh at the ridiculous conversation she was overhearing, but she instead chose to keep her back turned away from the two giggling girls and continued packing up her rucksack for class. 

“What do you think, Hermione?” Parvati pivoted the question towards Hermione, who bit her lip in a disgruntled fashion before slowly rotating her body around. 

“Well,” she sighed out, not knowing where to begin, “I happen to think that Valentine’s Day is quite a silly holiday.”

Lavender and Parvati stared blankly at her, as if the concept of anything other than adoration for a manufactured holiday was impossible. 

“Also, you’ll do well to remember that those _boys_ down there in the common room,” she wrinkled her nose at the thought, “are nowhere near mature enough to understand the concept of romance. Better luck waiting until next year to get your hopes up.”

Lavender and Parvati gaped at Hermione with open-mouthed expressions, clearly astonished by her tirade. Before giving them a chance to respond, she gathered her belongings and opened the door towards the staircase. 

“Who jaded _her?_ ” She heard a snickering behind her, but kept trudging down the stairs, already in a grumpy mood and classes hadn’t even begun yet. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione!" Harry grinned brightly as soon as she entered the common room. Ron and Harry were seated at a nearby table, both seemingly waiting for her. 

She stopped abruptly in her stride, turning slowly to view her best friends with a pensive look on her face. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" 

Ron and Harry stared back at her as if she had grown two heads. They looked at each other quizzically, before asking simultaneously, "Huh?"

"What do you boys mean when you say 'Happy Valentine's Day?' Is it just a simple greeting, like you would say ' _Happy Birthday_ ’ or do you specifically mean it as a term of endearment, something you would only say to somewhere you...perhaps...care for?"

Ron sighed and gave Harry a look. "I think she's officially losing it, mate."

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione huffed as she collapsed into the seat directly across from Ron. She could feel the heat in her cheeks rising as Ron studied her curiously. 

"Really Hermione, you sure you're getting enough sleep? Wouldn't want you to traipse about the castle saying nutty things just because you're managing an impossible class load that's keeping you up at night,” Ron commented, looking her up and down with concern. 

“I’m fine,” she responded curtly, flipping open her book on the table. She had barely scanned the first few lines on the page before a rustling sound broke her concentration. Ron had placed a single chocolate on a napkin and pushed it forward into her space. 

When she looked expectantly up at him, he shrugged nonchalantly. “My mum sent some caramels again.”

“Hmm…” She proceeded to take a bite while resuming her task at hand, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

She chewed without thinking for several seconds before she heard the faint sounds of chuckling. Hermione looked up again and narrowed her eyes at Ron. He smirked before quickly looking away, his eyes landing on an interesting painting on the wall. 

"Okay, _what?"_ Hermione finally put her quill down and sighed. 

Ron held up his hands. "Nothing, _absolutely nothing._ " The cheeky grin on his face said otherwise. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake...I'm going to the library," she huffed as she gathered her belongings. 

"O'course you are...oh, and Hermione?" Ron called out and she turned back slowly, wondering if she would be making a mistake by humoring her friend any longer, "Happy Valentine's Day!" 

He was poking fun at her, that much she was sure of, but she couldn't stop the grin from creeping onto her face, "Oh, honestly…" She shook her head as she departed, the roaring laughter from her two best friends echoing the room from behind her. 

Several hours later, Hermione found herself in the bathroom, staring at her face in the mirror. It was then she noticed that she had chocolate smeared around the corners of her lips. She wasn’t sure what was more unsettling, the fact that Ron had clearly spotted the chocolate in the common room and that was why he was smiling, or the fact that even though he _had_ noticed it, he likely knew she would be embarrassed if he pointed it out. 

_Boys._

* * *

_Valentine's Day 1995_

Hermione swatted large, pink heart balloons out of her way as she stalked down the halls. With the influx of students around for the Triwizard Tournament this year, it seemed as if this particular holiday was even more unbearable than ever before. 

When she rounded the corner, her face collided with a large, rock-solid chest. She glanced up to find Ron staring down at her, looking entertained. “Where’s the fire?” He joked. 

“Oh hush,” Hermione exhaled loudly. She then realized that Ron had a grip on her waist, having instinctively reached out to steady her when she bumped into him. His hands shot away as they both focused their attention on how close they were standing and he took a few steps back. 

Hermione blushed profusely, clutching her books to her chest. _What just happened?_

“So…” Ron switched conversation topics, peculiarly reaching into his pockets, “I have something-”

“Herm-own-ninny, may I speak with you for a moment?” Viktor Krum had walked up unannounced. Ron made a face at him. 

Hermione shot Ron a look, as if to say, ' _don’t you dare',_ already recognizing his face poised to retort. She nodded and followed Viktor off into a corner to talk with him in private. Her eyes nervously darted back towards Ron quickly, who was glaring daggers over at them. “I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk this afternoon? By the lake?”

She could feel Ron’s gaze on them that she attempted but failed to ignore. When she snuck a look at him out of the corner of her eye, he crossed his arms angrily. 

“Oh, sure, that sounds...lovely.” She couldn’t bring herself to say no, not when Viktor had been nothing but kind to her. 

“Wonderful. I will come find you around four o’clock,” he pleasantly nodded, reaching down to kiss her hand lightly before sauntering off in the opposite direction. 

Hermione bit her lip and shuffled her feet back over to Ron, who was still scowling at Viktor’s retreating form. “I still think he’s too old for you.”

“I’m well aware of your opinions Ronald, and quite frankly, I don’t really care to hear them anymore,” she snapped at him. 

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Just know that you should probably correct him on how to say your name. It is still _‘her-my-oh-knee’_ , right?”

“Enough!” She spat out loudly, watching as his body recoiled away from her slightly, before recuperating quickly, his face hardening once more. 

“Here, my mum sent this...happy...well, whatever,” he mumbled before thrusting a small folded up napkin into her hands. He shoved his own hands into his pockets and headed off down the corridor without another word. 

Hermione looked down at the slightly squashed piece of chocolate in her palm. _Yeah, happy whatever. Boys are so infuriating._

* * *

_Valentine's Day 1996_

_“Oh..._ Ron!” 

Hermione was surprised as she departed the steps at the bottom of the staircase, revealing her best friend already situated near the fireplace in the common room. It was nearly midnight and she had been tossing and turning in her sleep, unable to get her mind off of the Quibbler article. She padded the pockets of her pyjama robes, feeling for the late night snack she had brought with her, before walking closer. 

Ron acknowledged her presence, but remained morose, as he was clearly sulking by the fire before she had interrupted his deep concentration.

Timidly, she came over to have a seat next to him on the sofa. “You alright?” She asked softly. 

His eyes remained fixed on the flames that crackled in the darkness. “I’m complete rubbish at Quidditch, Hermione.”

“That’s not true.” She knew from his attitude at dinner that Quidditch practice did not exactly go well, but she wasn’t sure if her words were any more reassuring to him at this moment. 

“You weren’t there,” he replied bitterly. She sighed inwardly, knowing that his surly mood wasn’t likely to be lifted very easily. 

Hermione reached into her pocket for the item in question. “Well, uh, when I was down at Hogsmeade today I had a bit of time after the interview, so I picked up some…” Her voice trailed off as she decided instead just to show Ron what she now held in her hand. 

With piqued interest, Ron averted his eyes from the fire to look down at what she held out. His eyebrows lifted and she was thrilled to see his eyes brighten somewhat. In her palm, she had a small box with an array of four different chocolates, one being caramel-filled of course.

“Brilliant,” Ron murmured, but then appeared unsure, “Unless you were just intending to _show_ me what you got, then I would say cheers to you.”

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at Ron’s silliness. “Of course I’m going to share with you, Ronald.” She opened the lid on the box to reveal the small delicatessens, each shaped uniquely. “Go ahead, take one.”

She watched Ron closely as he contemplated the choices, finally settling on a cherry cordial. He popped the chocolate in his mouth and sighed happily. Hermione giggled slightly and followed his lead, grabbing the familiar chocolate caramel and chewing lightly. 

“Thanks, Hermione,” Ron grinned at her, making her stomach flip. She had hope that he was thanking her not only for the chocolate, but for lifting his spirits. 

For quite some time they sat in front of the fire, content with each other’s company, and consumed by the chocolate they loved so much. 

  
  


_Valentine's Day 1997_

Valentine’s Day made Hermione want to hide under her covers and not resurface until the blasted holiday was over. 

It was nauseating, really, the sight of Lavender Brown straddling Ron in the common room, both intensely snogging without paying mind to anyone else. _I mean, honestly, do they really think anyone else wants to see them sucking face?_

Hermione sped-walked through the common area and out of the portrait hole, determined to spend the rest of the day in the library, free from the sight of Ron Weasley.

It was much later when she had returned to the common room, just before curfew, hoping to avoid any similar sight that she had walked in earlier that morning.

To her dismay, there was a familiar, lone figure seated by the fire, all else seemingly quiet. He didn’t move or appear to hear her as she entered the room, so she snuck behind him slowly, hoping that she could hold her breath long enough to make an escape up the staircase. 

“Hermione?” Ron’s voice rang out. _Drat._ She paused all movement, peering her head over at Ron who still had his back to her. She debated her choices, one being to ignore him completely and continue on her original plan, but she couldn’t bring herself to make that choice. 

Taking a deep breath, she ambled her way over to the sofa, finally meeting Ron’s eyes as he surveyed her appearance. Both seemed unsure of the next move to make, as this was the most time they had spent alone together in...months. 

“You were out late,” he observed.

“Yeah, well…” Hermione kept her chin held high, “I had things to do.” She wouldn’t let Ron Weasley see how affected she was just by being in his presence. 

“Yeah...things…” He whispered with an upsetting look on his face. 

She felt as if she needed to keep talking just to quelch any awkwardness. “Just the library….doing some research....” Hermione trailed off as her eyes settled on a lone chocolate covered treat, laying on a napkin in front of Ron on the table. 

"Uh...it's caramel."

Hermione sighed loudly. "Perhaps you should give it to Lavender." 

Ron grimaced. "No, she doesn't like chocolate. 'Sides, I didn't save it for her…" _I didn’t save it for her._ He wasn’t allowed to do that. He wasn’t allowed to say nice words to her and make her want to jump into his arms, begging for forgiveness. _No._

Hermione backed away from the table. “Not sure if I’m in a chocolate mood tonight, you should eat it. I know you like caramel, too. I think I’ll head up to bed now.” She had to break their eye contact swiftly, not wanting to see the look of disappointment etched across his face. 

She was almost to the bottom of the steps before she hesitated again. "And Ron?" She couldn’t resist turning around slightly one last time, his hopeful face coming into view. 

"You've got lipstick, you know...just there," she pointed to a spot on her cheek, mirroring the location of the bright red lipstick that Lavender had so clearly smeared onto Ron's skin. Ron's eyes widened and he flushed a deep crimson color as he hastily rubbed the mark on his cheek, although somehow only managing to worsen the appearance of makeup. 

"Hermione, I…"

She didn't stop to listen, already bounding up the stairs, barely stopping herself from tripping over the steps at her fast pace. She didn't want to risk Ron seeing her now tear-stricken face. 

Yeah, Valentine's Day was the worst. 

* * *

_Valentine's Day 1998_

  
  


The snow was falling gently around the tent and the trees off in the distance were pillowed with white freckles. It was a magnificent sight. Hermione had just taken watch early in the morning, sending Harry off to bed. The jumper she had on her kept her comfortable, but not completely free from the chilly air that surrounded her. She had a thin blanket over her legs and she breathed out air into her mittens to keep her hands warm. 

Hermione heard the crunching of feet in the snow before she saw who it was. She didn’t have to see his face to know it was him. Hermione knew the distinct patterns of his feet, how his footsteps seemed louder than most because of how large they were. 

Wordlessly, Ron sat down beside her in the snow, a safe few feet away, and motioned for her to take one of the steaming mugs of hot tea he held in his hands. 

Hermione thought it was ridiculous how Ron could manage to be so incredibly infuriating, yet so gentle and sweet at the same time. She took the mug he offered from his hands, and she knew she should mutter a 'thanks', but she just couldn't bring herself to let the words escape from her lips. 

"I think it must be mid-February now," Ron croaked out softly over some time. 

"Hmm," Hermione responded absent-mindedly. She took another small sip of her tea and could feel that Ron's eyes were now on her, but she didn't dare to look. 

"I don't think we'll be running into any singing valentines this year," he joked lightly. 

_Valentine._ The word made her heart pitter patter in her chest. Was it really just last year that she was left crying alone after watching Ron snog Lavender all around the castle? 

Now he was here, sitting right next to _her,_ and she was still so angry with him, albeit for other reasons now. 

Hermione shivered as the wind blew slightly around them, snow now decorating her mass of curls on her head. 

"You're cold," Ron observed bluntly. 

"Well-spotted," she laughed bitterly as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter and pulled her knees to her chest. 

He moved slightly in response to her statement, his bum wiggling on the snow as he closed the distance between their bodies by about a foot. She raised her eyebrows, eying him closely. 

Ron coughed once and took a drink from his mug again. This time he was the one who wouldn't meet her eyes. She knew by his calculated gaze that he had a plan and she felt the air closing in around her throat as he drew closer to her. 

"I don't think you're going to get any chocolate this year…" Hermione wasn't quite sure where that statement came from, but it tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it. From the recognizable look on Ron's face, she knew that he had understood what she meant. She still felt guilty for rejecting the piece of chocolate he offered to her last year, but she didn’t really fathom at the time that she wouldn’t have a chance this year to make things right. 

“You know Hermione, I didn’t...I mean...I could barely eat when I stayed at Bill and Fleur’s. They tried to force me, but I just felt so damn guilty. I knew I should’ve been here.” The torture in Ron’s voice was evident and Hermione felt her resistance crumbling. 

“Yes, you should’ve.” Hermione let her lips linger around the rim of her mug, enjoying the moisture that the steam provided. “Do you ever…” Her voice cracked as she squeezed her knees tighter against her chest. “Do you ever think about what you want to do when this is all over? You know, if we get a chance...”

“We will,” Ron interrupted, his voice unwavering. Her lips twitched slightly and she was certain he noticed. “But to answer your question...I’d definitely make sure we get a chance to eat more chocolate again.” Ron smiled cheekily following his answer and Hermione cracked a larger smile for a fleeting few seconds. 

When Hermione returned her gaze to the vast, open snow field, she could hear Ron’s body shifting against the ground, his frame now so close that their shoulders touched lightly and she could feel the heat of his body. They sat in a comfortable silence, both sipping quietly on their respective mugs of tea. 

It wasn’t the perfect moment, but they were together again. And to her, that was all that mattered. 

* * *

_Valentine’s Day 1999_

Happiness. It was a feeling that was positively welcomed after a year on the run. After many years of heartbreak and miscommunications, Ron and Hermione had finally found their way to each other. In a single span of a year, they went from being completely at odds with one another to practically inseparable. The distance between them since Hermione returned to Hogwarts had been agonizing, but every reunion since then had been absolutely glorious, it was almost worth the pain of being apart so much. 

It was a snowy day on the Hogwarts grounds and Hermione and Ginny had received special permission from Professor McGonagall to make the trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione could barely contain her excitement once they approached the hill leading down to the small little village below. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowds of people awaiting them. 

And then _there they were_. A familiar set of boys, or rather men as they were now, stood at the bottom of the hill. They were peering up, searching for their girls and she definitely didn't miss the wide grins displayed upon their faces.

Before she even knew how she was moving her feet, Hermione was racing down the hill at a full sprint, kicking snow up into the air from her rapidly moving snow boots. She was certain she had left Ginny behind a bit, but she didn't really care to look back. She only had eyes for one particular person. 

_Ron._ His face became much clearer as she drew closer, his arms already outstretched in preparation. 

She launched herself fully into his arms, letting her face bury into the crook of his neck. For a moment she recalled how she often used to greet Ron differently. She used to be so incredibly _nervous_ around him. Anxious about touching him, too scared to show any sort of affection that he wouldn't want to reciprocate. It was laughable to her that she used to hug Harry first and actually showed him more brotherly affection. 

"Hi love," he whispered in her ear, craning his lips to press a kiss to the side of her ear. 

Hermione lifted her head up to view his face then, watching in adoration as locks of his hair blew slightly in the snowy wind. She pulled his hair back so that she could see his eyes and she certainly spotted the desire there. Not able to wait a second longer, she smashed her lips against his and he responded greedily. His arms tightened around her waist and he lifted her feet up off the ground, twirling their bodies slightly. The kiss grew more passionate and Hermione slipped her tongue inside his mouth as they snogged deeply. 

A pair of groans were barely heard next to them. "Oh honestly, I could've gone a lifetime without ever seeing _that_ ," Harry complained. While not breaking the kiss, Hermione could see out of the corner of her eye that Ron briefly lifted one hand off of her back to flip Harry the bird before his hand resumed its position.

With air eventually a required necessity, they regretfully pulled apart, their cheeks flushed from the wind and heat of their bodies now meshed together. Hermione rather enjoyed watching as the white freckled snow fluttered into Ron's deep auburn hair. 

"Well, hello there," Hermione playfully teased. 

"Yeah yeah, we get it, you're in looooove," Ginny mocked and they finally looked over to see their friends staring at them, although they were also wrapped in a tight embrace. "Now can we get going? I would love to see all of the shop decorations!"

"No can do, sorry. We've got other plans," Ron was already pulling Hermione in a different direction. 

"Code for they're off to find a place to shag!" Ginny called out after them. 

"Oh Ginny, really?" Harry covered his ears. 

"Bugger off!" Ron shouted over Hermione's head. 

“Hi Harry! Bye Harry!” Hermione called out towards her best friend she hadn't greeted properly, feeling only slightly apologetic. He offered her a hearty wave back in response as he faded from view. 

Hermione leaned into Ron’s shoulder and he squeezed her hand tightly in response as they walked together down the white-covered cobblestone pathways. “You know they’re going to take the mickey out of us when we return, right? Thinking we're just going off to...you know…” 

“Aren’t we?” Hermione smiled unabashedly back at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

Ron stopped all movement as he openly gaped at her. “Okay, that’s it.”

Hermione giggled while he started dragging her into an unknown alleyway, out of the direct public eye. “Ron, what are you…” Her statement was effectively cut off as Ron pushed her back aggressively up against the wall of an older brick building, descending his mouth upon hers. “Mmmm.” Hermione encircled her arms around him, letting her fingers trace the hairs on the nape of his neck. 

His hands found their way to the back of her thighs, slowly caressing upward until they landed firmly on her arse. He lifted her higher, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Ron's tongue inserted into Hermione's mouth possessively, at the same time grinding his pelvis into her frantically. 

" _Oh gods, Ron_ , that feels so good…" She mumbled against his lips. Her wildest fantasy was coming true and it was a bloody turn on to see Ron's animalistic side. 

"Can you...imagine...if we would've gotten together while we were both...at Hogwarts?" She expressed in between short gasps of air. Really, Ron's lips now on her neck were quite distracting. 

Ron groaned into her hair, "Oh don't make me regret my decision not to return, _now_."

"So many empty classrooms…" That earned her another grunt as Ron pressed his body more firmly into hers. 

"Restricted section of the library…"

"Gods, Hermione…"

"Could imagine our deepest desires to get into the Room of Requirement…"

"Stop," He panted into her ear. She was well aware of his hardened erection now rubbing against her stomach. 

"I would be wearing my robes and Gryffindor skirt…"

That was it. Ron slammed his lips onto hers to efficiently shut her up. She clutched at his shirt and whimpered, their tongues now dancing in a frenzied battle. 

Becoming acutely aware of how they were practically dry-shagging against a brick wall in plain sight, Hermione regretfully pulled her swollen lips away from Ron's. “Perhaps we should take this somewhere a bit more private…” She suggested, letting her legs fall to the snowy ground. 

“Well, I had a few other things planned first, but I suppose I can show you one surprise now,” he teased, just before pulling a small bag from the inside pocket of his coat. “Let’s go.”

Ron led Hermione to a small clearing just far enough away from the town center that would allow them the privacy and seclusion that they were seeking. Content with their current position, Ron dropped Hermione’s hand briefly to pull a rather large quilt out of the entirely too small bag. 

“You put an undetectable extension charm on that bag!” Hermione cried out in excitement. 

Ron sent her a grin that made her weak in the knees. “I take my lead from you, don’t I?” He spread the blanket out onto the fluffy, snow-covered ground. Hermione shivered slightly from the breeze and wrapped her arms around herself, burrowing her face into the pocket flap of her coat. Ron noticed this and immediately withdrew his wand to start casting warming charms around them, as well as concealment and silencing charms for added measure. Hermione watched, fascinated as Ron’s spells created a warm cocoon around their spot in the woods. 

“Oh, you’re brilliant,” she moaned in appreciation, leaning forward to wrap her arms around him. Ron kissed the top of her head lovingly.

“Come on,” he bent down to whisper in her ear. “I brought you something.” He guided them down onto the blanket, positioning them so that they were both leaning on their sides facing each other. Ron withdrew a second item from his bag and her eyes lit up as she instantly recognized the red packaging. _Chocolates._

“I wonder which one you might want…” Ron joked, tearing open the packaging before handing the box over to her. She reached forward and plucked the familiar, round chocolate from its spot and popped it into her mouth. 

Ron gazed hungrily over at her, making Hermione’s heart swell. She licked her lips and chewed slowly, kinking an eyebrow expectantly up at Ron. He growled and lowered his mouth over hers, eliciting an involuntarily guttural moan from Hermione, who was actively trying to focus on the taste of his lips mixed with the chocolate still in her mouth. 

“Mmmm...you taste fucking amazing,” Ron complimented, letting his lips roam softly against hers. He pulled apart briefly, allowing Hermione to swallow her final bite just before she leaned closer and rubbed her nose with Ron’s. 

“This is perfect,” she exhaled slowly, concentrating on Ron’s magnificent hands that were now rubbing up and down her arms. Hermione gasped loudly as his cold hands unexpectedly delved underneath her shirt to feel her skin. A trail of goosebumps followed behind his touch, sending shivers down her spine. Ron hooked a leg over hers, drawing their bodies closer together, their lips hovering just mere inches away from each other. 

“Now...where were we?” Ron huskily asked, just before crashing his lips down over her mouth. His hands had managed to find the way to the pads of her bra, squeezing tightly over the curve of her breasts. His fingers lingered on the puckered flesh only separated by a thin layer of undergarment. Hermione arched her back off of the ground, impatiently clawing at Ron's back to pull him closer, needing any remaining physical space between them to be squashed. 

" _Hermione..."_ Ron's laugh reverberated against her lips, his thighs rubbing pleasurably over her own. He lifted his lips from her mouth just before trailing wet kisses along her jawline. _Oh sweet Merlin._

Ron's kisses left her dizzy and breathless, only vaguely recalling that they were outside in the chilly snow, as the heat from his body replaced any sort of cold air that blew around. 

His hands were moving again, bunching her jumper up and up and up until she could feel the material on the underside of her chin. Ron cradled her neck as he lifted her head slightly off the ground in an effort to pull her jumper over her head. 

Hermione helped him remove the last piece of the fabric from her body, moaning deeply as his hands immediately dipped underneath the cushion of her bra, rubbing circles around her perk nipples. 

"God, I'm so bloody lucky," he murmured, his head dipped low to press soft kisses along her collarbone and down the crevice between her breasts. Hermione pressed a knee into Ron’s groin, eliciting a deep guttural sound from his throat as he continued to ravage her breasts down to her bare stomach. 

Unwilling to delay having Ron inside her any longer, she hastily pulled his jumper over his head, shortly followed by his trousers. He responded in kind by shedding her remaining bottoms, leaving them both only clad in their underwear. Ron dipped a finger into her wetness, making her pant and writhe in his arms, his mouth simultaneously landing over hers possessively. 

Ron pushed her knickers aside as she forced his boxer shorts down past his hips. She heard him quickly mutter the contraceptive incantation, before positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting inside without warning. 

“OH!” Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head in response to the overwhelming wave of pleasure that rippled through her body. She couldn’t believe that it had been almost two months since they had been able to be intimate with each other. Hermione bucked her hips upward to allow him access to slide in even deeper, both grunting from the feeling of Ron pulsating inside of her. 

Ron lifted her hips upward, keeping his hands firmly on her bum, as he slammed into her. Their hips rocked together in familiarity, knowing at this point in their sexual relationship what pace worked best and how to bring the other to completion.

Hermione could visibly see the little puffs of air as she released the shaky breaths from her open mouth. Their hips were jerking wildly now, both nearing orgasms, gasping for release. 

“Her...my...knee…” Ron groaned passionately into her hair, his body stiffening and convulsing as he emptied himself inside of her. Her own muscles trembled from the aftershock, releasing all tension when Ron’s body flattened in exhaustion on top of her. 

After catching their breath, Ron lifted his head again to grin contentedly at her, "Happy…”

Hermione quickly darted a finger out to silence him before he could say more. "No - don't say it - too cheesy! Just...I love you, Ron."

He chuckled and grazed his finger lightly against her cheek. "I love you too, Hermione."

Best. Valentine’s Day. Ever. 

* * *

_Valentine’s Day 2002_

_I have a husband._ The thought was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. They had been married less than a year, but managed to settle into a domestic life of bliss with ease. It was hard to pinpoint when and where exactly they both managed to grow up, settle their differences, and commit to one another, but they had found their way and now she was _married_ to Ron. Fucking. Weasley. 

She was standing in front of their kitchen sink, taking care of the leftover dishes from breakfast when she heard the floorboards creak from behind her. Hot breath tickled her neck, breaking her from her daydream. She dropped the rag she held in her hands and listened as it splashed into the soapy water. Ron's lips moved forward to place a gentle kiss on her earlobe, as his arms circled around her middle from behind. "If I say Happy Valentine's Day, are you going to hex my bollocks off?"

"Hmmm...technically you already said it so…" Hermione teased as she reached one hand towards her wand in her back pocket, just before letting out a sharp gasp in reaction to Ron's hand gripping her wrist to block her. His teeth grazed her neck, his large hands rubbing circles across her stomach. 

“Ron, it’s only nine o’clock in the morning,” she giggled, yet craning her neck to allow him access to the sensitive nub on her neck that he was so fond of. 

“ _So?”_ He challenged back, grasping her hips to swivel her around to face him, as she inhaled sharply. “You’re my wife, you are bloody hot, and I want you. Now. Any complaints?”

“N-no,” she stammered out, feeling a rush of heated desire rush through her from one look at his fervid gaze. In one swift motion, he had picked her up and planted her bum firmly on the kitchen counter, successfully knocking over random cups and silverware, paying them no mind as they clattered to the floor. _Oh YES._

Ron had Hermione’s pyjama bottoms down before she could take her next breath, exposing her pink-laced knickers, soaked with her arousal, that he looped a finger through and slid down to her knees. He followed by removing his own bottom layer, just before springing free his hardened erection. Hermione bit her lip to hold back a loud moan from the sight of him. 

He hooked an arm around each of her legs to stabilize her position, pushing into her slowly at first before pulling almost all the way out to the tip and promptly burying himself back inside of her with a single, violent thrust. “ _Rooooon….”_ She whimpered, throwing her head back so hard that she hit it forcefully onto the wooden cabinet behind her. “ _Ow!”_ Hermione shouted out, causing Ron to still all movement temporarily. 

“Oh shite, you okay?” He questioned, bringing a hand up to gently rub the now tender spot on the back of her head. 

Hermione giggled from the sexual hazard of their chosen location and responded by crashing her lips onto his once more, wanting to forget the dull pain on her head and refocus her energy on the throbbing erection inside of her that begged for attention. 

Her legs wrapped around Ron’s waist as she pulled him closer until his knees knocked abrasively against the cabinets below the counter. She pounded her hips against Ron’s hardness, watching the erotic scene of him sliding in and out of her, as her bum slid back and forth on the counter. She was most definitely going to have a bruise there later. 

Their hips started to move together faster and faster and she felt herself spinning out of control. Her hips accidentally slipped on a droplet of water on the counter, causing her to flail her hand back to steady herself, only having missed the countertop completely and submerging her hand directly into the puddle of water in the sink. The water splashed up and soaked both of their shirts, causing them to squeal in surprise. 

“For fuck’s sake, we shoulda thought about this more…” Ron laughed heartily against her lips, although the speed of his thrusts rapidly picked up, with Hermione moaning loudly into his mouth, once again forgetting the momentary distraction. 

“Ohhhh that’s it, I’m right there….” Hermione hummed appreciatively, their bodies mutually shaking together as they found a release. Ron’s body sagged against the counter, his head now coming to rest in her lap as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“Bloody fucking tits…”

“I think we’ve got the sex part down…” Hermione commented bluntly in between breaths. “Now...I might be convinced to eat some chocolate…”

"Oi! Am I good for anything other than sex and chocolate?" Ron complained jokingly. 

"Mmmm...sex and chocolate…" Hermione leaned down to kiss the top of his head and moaned in his ear, "You keep talking like that and I'll be ready for round two."

"Hey! Don't try to bloody distract me with your charm and sexual prowess!"

"My sexual…" Hermione's body shook with laughter. 

"Oh forget it!" Ron huffed, attempting to disentangle his limbs from her own. 

"Don't you _dare_ ," she threatened, effectively locking her legs around his hips to keep him in place. 

Ron smirked and wrapped his arms around her, sending shivers down her spine. "What?" He grinned innocently, "I was just in the mood to take a shower."

Hermione let out a yelp as he carried her down the hallway, their laughter ringing out and filling the air. 

Yes, married life was excellent. 

* * *

_Valentine's Day 2010_

"Mummy?" 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Hermione whispered back, as she held a sleeping Hugo in her arms and turned her head down to look at her young daughter. 

“Did you spend Valentine’s Day with daddy when you met him?” Five-year old Rose Weasley sat between her parents on the sofa, a storybook open on her lap to a page with a large pictured heart on it. 

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and laughed nervously. "Erm…" Neither of them were prepared to have the whole best friends-for-years-before-lovers conversation with their daughter. "I suppose you could say that. I remember the first year we knew each other, he offered me some chocolate. It was very sweet." Hermione peered over Rose's head to smile at a now bashful Ron. Rose beamed up at her parents. 

Ron shifted in his seat, reaching into his pocket to pull an item out. He took little Rose’s hand and opened up her palm before placing a wrapped treat inside of it. "Rosie, this chocolate is your mum's favorite. Shhh...don't tell her I gave it to you,” he leaned closer to his daughter, making her giggle as if it was a secret just between the two of them. Hermione shook her head and smiled, only slightly jealous that Rose had the delicious caramel in her hands that she was already unwrapping impatiently. 

Ron cleared his throat, his arm snaking around Hermione's neck, revealing an extra chocolate in his hand. Hermione grinned and opened her mouth willingly, letting her husband plop the sweet into her mouth. 

Hermione closed her eyes and chewed appreciatively, opening them moments later to find Ron gazing adoringly at her while simultaneously threading his fingers lightly through her hair. He winked at her and mouthed _I love you_ , which she promptly returned. This moment was perfect, sitting by the fire with her family, enjoying the treat that started it all. 

Hermione had realized that it was never really about the holiday itself, but rather who she was with. She had her whole heart in front of her. Her chocolatey valentines.


End file.
